Just one change
by sherlock shpee
Summary: Gon and Pitous fight begins, but something is off, something is not the same, gon has not transformed the way he should have, pitou has a fighting chance, at least that's what it looks like. a story of cognitive dissonance, id vs superego, and the egos struggle to satisfy both, Contains violence and what could be considered gore and Lemons M because lemons
1. Just one change

**A/N: this is my first story, just letting you guys know, if you must criticize me make it constructive, flames will be used to smelt iron for tools.**

takes place at the point gon transforms, i refuse to say the common "with a twist" because the title's very meaning implies it :)

**this references what would normally happen in the unchanged "vanilla" world at some points, to help make sense of the much more subtle changes at the beginning.**

**just one change**

Behold this world, filled with things, and events that strange beings behold from their higher existence, this worlds events happen over and over, the higher beings watching in wonder, loving the events so much that they would stay for the next cycle, and watch again, some would go, and come back when their favorite event was taking place.

But, what would happen if one, just one thing was altered? a single thought process changed, causing an alternative conclusion to take place, one higher being did so, he altered just one thought, and the effect was massive, causing a split, where the original would keep going as normal, but... an alternative was available, and others of these beings would come to watch this new string of events, you are one such being, watching this alternative that i will show you. (**A/N: that's right i just broke the 4th wall so hard, the authors notes have not even really ended! psych!**)

"Gon... i'm sorry to say this, but i must kill you..." this is what the chimera ant said after repairing its arm, and it is after this point, that the alteration takes effect...

"You must... kill me?... you aren't going to heal him?... then you really aren't... going to heal kite..."

although his words were the same his thoughts on revenge were different...

the room was filled with aura, just like a normal cycle would have it, but this was not the black aura of the normal cycle, this was a strange orange-red color.

"What?" Pitou exclaimed frightful of this strange occurrence, the aura continued to fill the room, changing, unlike the flow of the black aura in the vanilla timeline this aura was jumpy, it morphed violently into jagged edges, leaping around the room, smashing objects, kites body itself was also subject to its brutal existence.

"What is this?" Pitou exclaimed a second time, growing more afraid of this power by the second, the aura around gon's body becoming more concentrated

"i... don't... CARE...!" he almost shouted those words, seemingly having trouble talking.

"If... this... is... the... end..." these words came out more somber, the intent behind them differing greatly to the vanilla, his thought process was nothing like the original

"So... i'll use..." he stopped there... the last word never came out... the aura greatly condensed, his body morphed, and grew slightly larger, his skin turned black, and his arms were slightly longer than they should be,

the look in his eyes had the look of an animal in them, his pupils small and slanted... then he did something that made it very clear, this time is different, instead of standing as normal he lunged for her with an animalistic shout, even pitou and her reflexes were not prepared for this sudden assault.

"He is almost... as strong as the king!"

the punch he threw landed on her lower ribs, they flew through the wall, and Pitou managed to free herself only to be greeted by an uppercut directly to the chin, flying through the ceiling she had the thinking time to activate terpsichora, and with it, just barely dodged the kick that came up at her, and countered, thrusting her arm forward and dealing some damage, but to no avail, it was not just that his aura had increased, his body had changed,

he had actually grown a kind of carapace, filled with aggressive aura, reactive armor he had made by using his aura to alter how his skin grew, ironically he, the human, was the only one here with such an ability, normally reserved for insects.

"_how did he do it?_" thought Pitou as she landed on her feet, as did Gon, they now stared each other down, gon growled, it did not sound human, Pitou was cautious about any and all actions, they were now on the roof after gon's rush, the stare down lasted six seconds before gon attacked again, he was suddenly gone, pitou look around, she could not pinpoint him, and before she could use en, it was revealed that he had jumped down the hole he had made and attacked from below,

he was fast to change from one aura stance to another, (_aura stance: ten ren en zetsu ect._) he had managed to release a large amount of aura to slow how fast Pitou would notice that he was gone, and then used zetsu as he headed down, then at the moment he needed it released his aura, flying through the ceiling and landing another hit, pitou had partially blocked it with her aura.

"_how did he manage to change his own body that fast? he's an enhancer not a manipulator or conjuror! is he a specialist now?_" Pitou landed and jumped the moment she touched the floor, gon was charging again, he too jumped, they were now soaring through the air at an incredible speed, due to their speed the wind resistance was enough to actively turn, it could be said that they were flat out flying!... but somehow, despite the fact that they were off the ground, gon sped up,

he was using ren to an amazing extent behind himself, and just like when you apply an enhancers ren to water, the water in the air increased in volume, propelling him forwards, gon was truly flying, and thus, he was now not only in control, he was in COMPLETE control, he could back off and attack whenever he wanted now, pitou could only steer and lose momentum.

"_He's developing new hatsu by the second!_" for it had not been even a minuet since he had transformed, then gon attacked again, this time going for a dropkick, pitou steered out of the way, but gon attacked again,

she could not steer as fast as she could jump, he landed a kick to the stomach, and he did not end here, he continued attacking, after he had kicked her she was now flying upward,

but this time she took the offensive, she feigned still being off balance, when he came up to attack her she span around and landed a hit- and took his right arm with it, after a loud screech of agony, a sound pitou had not anticipated, startling her, preventing a followup attack, they landed, now on a block of abandoned buildings.

"_looks like i just might win!_" she thought to herself, now smiling, they stared each other down a second time, how could this fight end?


	2. cause and effect

**A/N: second chapter GO! i hope you enjoyed the fighting in the last one! you want lemons? maybe in one or two updates, in this chapter... frankly i'm writing this as it goes, i have an idea of what happens, that's all i go in with.**

**cause and****_ effect_**

the two fighters stood on the rooftops, still staring at each other, a full 5 minuets had passed, and neither had moved an inch, they were sizing each other up, pitou realized the exact amount gon had grown, he was now almost as tall as her, and he was clutching his right arms stub,

"_so he can still feel pain, good, a painless opponent cannot be stopped by feints_" Pitou thought to herself, she took into account every detail she could, gons legs had grown more than his arms, it appears that he wanted more speed, his arms, were not huge, they were thicker, but much longer, he still looked like a child, but it was obvious that something was not right with him anymore.

Pitou ran straight ahead and attempted to run gon through with her arm, gon blocked the strike and tried to kick her, she dodged that too, she had gotten used to his incredible speed, but she wanted to keep this fight on the ground, so she avoided jumping too high, if they went into the air gon would have the advantage.

her strikes went on until she took his left arm as well, another screech, pitou had this one in the bag.

"goodbye gon, the only worthy opponent i ever faced!" she attacked once again... but she had to dodge a strike...- from his RIGHT ARM?

"_IMPOSSIBLE! i cut it off myself! how could he re-_" she looked at the ground behind gon- both arms were there, there was only one conclusion- gon had grown a new arm! this one was different than the original, the same reddish orange aura appeared at his left stub, and a new arm grew out of it.

"_damn! he can regenerate now? what is going on?_" the arms were more sharp than the originals, the hands were twice as big and clawed, almost as if he wanted to parody pitous, "_is he some kind of mutant chimera ant? no, i would know if he was one of us, then how is he changing like this?_"

"what kind of restriction did he set himself?" then something pitou did not expect happened- he answered her.

"i... gave up... my existence... to... myself... i... vowed... to be... like _him_" his voice was monochrome and drawn out, as though he had no emotion, as if there was still one part of him that was comprehensive.

"i don't understand, who is _he?_" she asked, but he attacked, now stronger than before, landing a kick to her stomach, she took the opportunity to strike his face, now there was blood streaming out of the wounds her claws left on his face, and then something else struck her, was that- some kind of tail? (**A/N: i'll leave what it looks like up to you, i can't be bothered to describe it.**)

his regenerative powers and ability of flight were bad enough! he must have applied one of the restrictions to his growth rate, and the other to his power!

"Nyow i understand! you using your regeneration rate combined with your nen to control your own body fully at the genetic level! _which means i need to kill him in one strike..._" she had sussed what he had done, apart from the restrictions themselves, she knew what he was doing.

he had the power to decide what grew where, and grow it fast!

he charged again, this time even faster than before, pitou could see him move but at that speed she could not dodge, he was using all of what was available to him, a huge torrent of water gushed from behind him as he flew behind her, hitting her in the nape of the neck, completely knocking her out. he then picked her up and dragged her away, into the forest...

meanwhile watching from a far away vantage point "ahaha, so it seems my little gon has started to _idolise me!_ hes very close to ripening mmmhmhmhm" the figure laughed jumping away, why he was there, we do not know...

meanwhile, pitou was unconscious, but within her mind, she saw manifestations of her personal fears, fears that were for the king, and for her personal being, fears that only came into existence then and there, on that day,

(dream)

the area was in a twilight setting (**A/N: time of day, not the novels**) there was a cave in the side of a protrusion of rock, and a palace nearby

"The king!" she exclaimed, rushing to the palace, but it was destroyed by a strange explosion shaped like a rose, and walking out from the rubble were the 2 other royal guard and the king in youpi's arms

"we... tried..." youpi said, weakly "but... we could not save the kind... nor ourselves..." said pouf, they then fell, and the limbless corpse of the king fell and shattered, and something walked out from the shadows of the nearby forest...

it was a monstrous gon, he did not look anything like gon, but it was what she feared she would see.

it was 12 feet tall, thin, and covered in spiked protrusions, she could see it walk towards her, and she saw her worst fear of all, and heard its sound, cowering from the creatures that surrounded gon, she ran, but could not escape, it grabbed her, and tossed her into the dark cave, and in there she saw it creep closer, and closer, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and the creatures just watched... then she awoke.

(dream end)

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, only to realise she was being dragged away into the forest by gon, he was not as terrifying as in the dream, but he was now slightly taller than her, even less human looking in physic, and his mouth had widened, revealing new, sharp teeth,

they were not just triangular teeth either, they were interlocking teeth shaped like a triangle until halfway to the tip, then the angle widened, (**think of a triangle thats taller than it is wide, now think of another triangle thats less wide and more long put on top of it**) but he still maintained his look,

his hair was a mess, still going up in his strange hairstyle, but some pieces going down, he was looking less and less human, but strangely, more intelligent, like everything that went for social and talking ability had been put to whatever else it could, he was no human by this point,

_i... gave up... my existence... up to... myself_

"...nyow i understand..." Pitou had realised what he meant by that part, he had vowed to give up his humanity... he was now more animal than man... and pitou feared for her life... no... she did not fear for her life... she feared for her right to die in battle, protecting the king! not being alive kept locked away!... this was a lie she told herself to hide her real fear...


	3. Dominos

**A/N: here is where we get to the stuff most of you have been waiting for... the lemon... my first lemon... GHAAAA ITS SO SOUR! BAAAHHH HOW DO PEOPLE EAT THESE THINGS! Bleh... oh... and theres a lemon in the other sense aswell...**

he threw pitou to the ground, in front of a large tree, she tried to stand, but fell, it looks like her hatsu was the only thing keeping her standing, she was too weak to stand.

then he walked up to her, she looked at his face... and saw his eyes... they were filled with malice, he had completely remade himself into a different person... just for revenge... this animal was all that was left, a creature that was driven on _instinct, _the instinct to make pitou's life a living hell, not to give her peace in death,

she had realized this a moment ago, that this was not the boy that had held that girl prisoner in turn for her co-operation, it was a curse.

the creature leaned down and grabbed pitous coat... and roughly pulled it apart... that coat was what she was born with, she had nothing else other than it, her shorts, and socks, the creature then revealed its intentions,

its dick stood straight, it was not like a humans, its head had back-facing cartilage protrusions, it was long for human standards, and thick, pitou shuddered with fear...

"_this... is what i really fear..._" she finally gave up the ghost and accepted, that her real fear was to be weak, and subjected to another's whims, unable to fight back, gon had hit the nail on the head for making pitou's life hell,

gons hatred had escalated to this, _like dominos,_

pitou, now bare chested attempted to run, she turned, big mistake, gon leapt on her, pinning her down, after pulling her hips up and forcing her hands onto the ground he forced his rod through her shorts and into her, breaking her hymen and causing streams of blue blood to stream out of her.

she cried out, not from the pain but the humiliation, the strongest of the royal guard, brought to her knees and forced upon by a random human boy!

this torment was not meant to cause physical pain, it was meant to stress the fact that pitou could not get away, that she could not help the king!

he grabbed her breasts as he moved in and out, rushes of adrenalin coursing through her body, the protrusions moving up and down, the effect it had on her was tremendous, she almost fell unconscious, but then, something happened,

she could feel a tingling sensation, and suddenly lost control of her muscles, spasming and tensing, then gons rod released its load, it was explosive, there was enough of it to cause discomfort even if he pulled out now, then he did, and for awhile, she fell asleep, ashamed of everything that had taken place.

when she awoke she was still on her stomach, just lying there, she looked around for gon, he was not there, but she saw a note, written in her blood on the tree,

"**i'm still here, i'm still watching**"

for the first time in her life, pitou felt alone, confused, afraid, and... violated... for the first time, she cried, not as she did when the king ordered her to heal komugi, she actually cried, screaming out as tears went down her face,

"SHAIAPOUF! YOUPI! KING!" calling out for all she knew, hoping to get a response, she look off into the distance, and something was there, that broke whatever heart she could have had: a dust cloud, vaguely shaped like a rose, just like in her dream, it was all coming true... in killing kite to test herself she had sealed her fate...

she would forever be alone, in this forest, with gon... watching, waiting...


	4. butterfly effect

**A/N: *munch munch munch* after eating that lemon that for some reason you guys wanted me to, and writing that explicit scene, i needed to eat some krave and drink some cola- QUICK BREAKFEST FANFIC **

**"so... cola... hows your life been?" "he drinks so bloomin' much im always run out! ): " "ah... well... good luck for the rest of the day!" "easy for you to say mate, your only eaten once a day!"**

**i'm sorry i did that it was the morning and i got bored :D**

**Butterfly effect**

it had been several days since that event, all of the previous events had shaken pitou, she was no longer as stalwart, she was traumatized and scared, she was alone, no one to as for help no one to save her, if she had known that this monster existed in that child she would have stayed well away from gon in the first place.

she had used Doctor Blythe to repair her clothing, fixing holes and tears is nothing compared to repairing mangled flesh.

she was paranoid now, gon was watching she knew it, but if there was one thing she knew, it was that she needed food, so she was searching, for anything edible.

**meanwhile somewhere close by in the forest**

"gon! where are you!" killua was entering the scene,

"dammit gon if you got yourself killed by pitou im gonna kill you!" along with knuckle

"my clairvoyance cannot find him, its all blank" plam said over the communications device, they had set up a search camp nearby to rescue gon, at least, they thought he needed rescuing

"wait! i can sense pitous aura!" killua exclaimed this, intent on beating gons location out of her,

"WHAT? is she nearby?!" knuckle was also intent on getting information from her,

they went in her direction, hiding, but they did not see what they wanted to,

pitou was sitting there, quietly eating some kind of berrys, her cloths were heavily sown up, and she wore an expression of despair and fear, killua crept closer, silently,

knuckle stepped on a branch, pitous eyes went wide, and they had expected her to attack or disappear, but instead she quickly curled up into a ball, dropping the berrys, muttering something,

knuckle and killua were confused at this reaction, they had no idea what to do, but killua spoke up

"where is gon!?"

pitou looked at him, and seemed to relax a little, a reaction that surprised them,

"...i dont know... but hes somewhere in the forest... likely close by..."

killua knew that something was wrong, why was pitou still alive if he had beaten her? what did he do to her? what happened to him?

"what happened?" he asked,

"i don't fully understand myself..." pitou looked down, beginning to cry again

"_what the hell? is gon really capable of such a level of cruelty to make one of the royal guard lose all composure?_"

but then, suddenly a massive en encompassed the land, pitou tensed up, killua and knuckle were shocked at its size, "what did he do to get so much aura?"

killua started to move, pitou then said something "don't leave..." these were the first people she had seen in days that were not pure hostility, if they left she would be completely vulnerable, as long as they were there, gon would need to interact with them in some way at least.

"_turning to her enemies for protection?... gon... what happened while i was gone?_"

"knuckle, take pitou back to the camp, keep an eye on her"

"WHAT? why? shes the last of the royal guard why should we keep her around?" these words made pitous heart sink, now she knew that at least pouf and youpi were dead...

"whatever is going on with gon shes got something to do with it, i'll go see if i can find anything out, after all, we know hes alive now..." killua was disturbed, gon had learnt en, and though that's not a bad thing in itself it was its shape, it was like the chimera ants en, not spherical, but with tendrils, morphing all around, just like theirs...

killua and knuckle went their own ways, knuckle to the camp with pitou, killua further into the forest,

after several minuets of walking toward the center of gons en, he saw a scene, a large tree, with blood all around, _chimera ant blood_

there was a large tree with words scrawled in it, the same ones gon left for pitou to read, and a highly concentrated area in front of it.

"what happened here?" killua started to think, he had pieced together that gon tormented pitou in some way, but what way was it?

he kept walking, then he came to a clearing, gon was there

killua was shocked at gons appearance, this strange, monstrous form, "gon... what happened..." he took another step... and gon attacked, a new fight begins,


	5. unstoppable force

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed last chapter, remember to review so i can improve my skills, i don't really know what to say at this point, so on with the chapter!**

**Unstoppable force**

knuckle and pitou had gone to the search party camp, instantly greeted with-

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?!" the bellow came from a rather ticked off leorio

"IF YA' WOULD STOP SCREEMIN' AT ME ID EXPLANE!"

"SHES THE REASON GONS MISSING!"

"SHE MIGHT HAVE INFO ON HOW TO FIND HIM!"

"I DONT CARE I-" the argument continued, a time during which hisoka, who had tagged along hearing his favorite unripe fruit had walked up to pitou

"aaahh so you are pitou! so then, little gon really has done a number on you has he not? mmmhmhmhm"

pitou had trouble answering him, this was a very strange human indeed, for a moment she sensed great bloodlust from him, he gave off a vibe very similar to gons... this man... must have been who he meant... "_to be like him_" she was frightened now, but she realized that this man was far more controlled.

"so then, you don't look like your going to cause any trouble, that's _my _job after all, you look hungry" this human seemed to care naught for the situation, what was wrong with him?

leorio and knuckle were still arguing when hisoka walked up to them "can't we just talk over some bubble tea and biscuits?"(**see the hisoka based fanfic by an author i don't remember the name of called "bubble tea" its a ref to that**) "WHAT?" they exclaimed in unison

"that may well be the logical choice of action here" the statement came from wing, who had traveled over to join the search "just look at her, shes a mess, whatever happened to her was bad enough that she has bigger issues than killing us"

"are you INSANE?" said leorio "you know what, we need to speed up the process of finding gon, we might as well have some tea over it, plus hisoka does make really good bubble tea." "arrrgh fine! but we had better find something out!- wait where is killua?" "still searching"

so the went into the makeshift dining area of the series of tents, it was one of those large outdoor tents, not one of those triangular sleeping tents, this was a large 5x10x4 meter tent,

5 meters wide, 10 meters long, and 4 meters high, it was big, hisoka went to the kitchen area toward the back, likely to make that bubble tea, wing went to the kitchen as well, likely to cook some food,

this was a strange day, but at least there was some real food to eat

**back to the battle**

gon had lunged for killua, an attack he seemed to like opening with "godspeed!" killua was lucky, he had sensed the bloodlust and engaged his hatsu, allowing him to dodge the strike,

"GON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted as gon attacked again, killua jumped into the air, very, very high, into the air, gon released enough nen to cause the surrounding water to expand fast enough to make a shockwave, killua was pushed much, much further into the air, oblivious to gons new powers

"gon wake up! its me! killua!" gon jumped after him, and attempted to give killua a roundhouse, killua dodged and turned off godspeed to save energy, he thought he was safe, gravity is all gon has now, or at least, that's what he thought...

gon used the same new hatsu he had against pitou, and flew down, killua was shocked by this, he was hit by gons next kick, this one was built to send him flying, to keep him away from the ground,

"GODSPEED!" killua was not like pitou, he was a fast thinker and seeing what gon was doing, he tried to copy it by using his electricity to heat up the air around him, it was not as explosive or fast as gons, but killua could now fly, but as it was purely his nen giving him propulsion godspeed was only there to react, he did not have the speed advantage he had on the ground

gon threw a punch, it collided with killuas left sholder, killua returned fire by releasing a large electric current, gon was hurt by the attack, killua's more complicated fighting style gave him the "elemental" edge, if that makes any sense,

pitou had nothing but brute force, and agility, killua lacked brute force, but brute force is virtually usless against an enemy that can regenerate,

although gon was healing, he was still shaken by the electric shock, killua took this chance to try and land a KO,

"thunderbolt!" he tried using his electricity, as it had an effect, gon woke up from his daze in time to dodge and counter, he protected himself with a large amount of aura this time to prevent electric shock, the battle raged on

**meanwhile at the camp**

hisoka and wing had made dinner, it was the same for everyone, ribs, BBQ sauce, and bubble tea,

pitou was eating her share at a normal pace out of instinct, her mind was elsewhere, leorio had calmed down, he would be looking at pitou to check if she tried something, only one problem- he was sitting next to the _other _really dangerous person, who was currently using bungee gum to pick up the ribs without touching them, but still generally creepy

wing was the one asking questions

"what happened after he took you to kites body"

"well... my phone had gone off... one of the squadron leaders had called to say that they had recovered the girl..."

"they never recovered komugi did they?" knuckle was right, komugi was found by the king right before they died, there were no other ants present, and most were either traitors or dead by that time,

wing answered knuckle "no they did not, not until meruem went to find her"

"...then it must have been pouf... he never liked her, he would do anything to get rid of her... so he wanted to trip the enemies hostage situation trap..."

"we would not have killed her anyway, that was just gon being angry and uncaring, he gets like that when hes angry" knuckle was right

"...he turns into a monster..."

"well i would not say that-" wing stopped himself after looking at pitou, she was looking down, not eating, not drinking, remembering what had happened

"...what did gon do?" "oioioi are you showing empathy to an enemy? she killed kite!" "SHHH! i'm getting a bad feeling about gon... hes the one that caused this, but why did he not kill her? what is he thinking? if hes pushed someone this far then somethings wrong with him" "well yea! hes out for revenge!" "exactly."

neferpitou did not say a word after that, the others thought it best to see gon about this... then hisoka pointed the battle out "am i the only one who's notices the exquisite fighting going on over there, above the forest?" everyone looked, and pitou had already jumped over the table and hidden herself behind hisoka

leorio and knuckle both said in unison "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"


	6. Immovable object

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed last chapter! shout out to pitou77, who is to my knowledge the no.1 fan of this fiction (ba dum tiss) i hope you enjoyed last chapter! **

**what? you people want more lemons? i'm getting to it, next chapter maybe, THIS chapter maybe, you just don't know yet, as for real lemons as in the fruit, here is my second one right now... BLAAARRRGH I FORGOT HOW SOUR THESE THINGS ARE!**

**Immovable object**

pitou was frightened, gon was only 1 mile away, and in plane sight, if he was willing to attack killua for whatever reason he will be willing to attack everyone else!

"what the hell is that thing?!" knuckle looked at the fight going on in the sky, "and how are they flying?!"

"...water..." pitou almost whispered,

"water?" was wings response

"at least that's what i think it is... hes an enhancer, water increases in volume when exposed to an enhancers ren, hes using ren to make the water in the air expand fast enough to move him around, i'm not sure about killua..."

"whatever! we need to get over there NOW! gon and killua could be in trouble!"

pitou stayed silent, they could not see gon in detail, so they did not recognize him, and they would never believe her, she did not budge from behind hisoka,

**at the battle**

knuckle and leorio made a dash for the battle, ready to fight this thing, but when they got there, they head killua's voice

"GON STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" they stopped in their tracks "that's... GON?" "what happened?" "the chimera ants that's what!" "i don.t know but you go back and ask pitou about this! me and killua can deal with this!"

leorio dashed back to the camp, now ticked off he was intent on making pitou pay,

knuckle joined the fight, well he tried, it was more tossing rocks than really being helpful, he could not fly... but then he had an idea... he hated himself for saying this but he had to draw gon's attention "KITE DESERVED TO DIE! _i hope he doesn't hold this against me later..._"

gons head turned, slowly... and rushed at knuckle, this was a grounded fight now, killua could go his full speed, gon and knuckle duked it out for a few seconds, standing feet apart just throwing punches,

knuckle was lucky that he had fallen for a psychological trick, he was following his movements with too much precision, so by making unexpected movements he could dodge easily, killua hit gon with a thunderbolt, knuckle then had time to use his hatsu Bankruptcy Chapter Seven, but to no avail, gons next attack hit knuckle, destroying the debt and sending him into a tree.

**back at the camp**

"what did you do to gon!?" leorio demanded answers, he was even more angry than before

"it was his own restriction... i did nothing to him..." she did not fear leorio, she knew that she could take him in a fight,

it was then that hisoka piped up "if gon hates her so much why _wouldn't _make a restriction of this level? he was prepared to give up everything just to kill one person... you know, i think... he might just have _ripened!_" but at this time, he did not think it wise to fight gon, hisoka had become so strong by knowing his opponents first,

then fighting them once he knew he was strong enough, at least, that's how it used to be, this was the first time in ages he had seen a worthy opponent he was no match for, he was going to train hard and enjoy every second of it!

"grrrr" leorio growled, he knew that he was right, he had been listening to what pitou was saying, gon just really wants her dead,

"so all this is so he can kill you?"

"...he had the chance to..."

"what?"

"if he wanted me dead i would be! he had me in his grasp! he..."

"so hes trying to make your life as bad as possible?"

"yes..."

"so what did he do to make you all scared and jumpy huh? beat you up a little?"

"i think its more than that," wing spoke "pitou could take physical abuse, its just that she won't tell us what happened,"

**SMASH!** killua had just flown through the tent, smashing everything, knuckle then seemed to fall out of the sky, gon was now 15 meters away,

"i think its time we left, we have found gon, now, i think we need to lose him," "you heard hisoka! RUN! grab killua too! GET MOVING!" they all ran, gon was fast, but he was no match for _hide and seek_ they signaled knov to open the local portal and got the hell out of there,


	7. schrödinger's cat

**A/N: i'm gonna see if i can squeeze that second lemon in here, HUUUNGHGHAAAA! phew, maybe lemon juice will be a bit less of an assault on my taste buds *sip* BLLLLAARRRRRRRGH!**

**schrödinger's cat**

they were in knov's nen space, safe from the rampaging gon, they had a live TV link to morel, he started talking

"ok pitou, i want you to tell us everything that happened, from here on in were going to take what you say as truth until proven otherwise, now, from the beginning, what happened?"

"...i was about to kill him, after i told him kite could not be healed... that's when he changed, we fought, he developed that new flight hatsu, and eventually he knocked me out... when i woke up we were in the forest..." pitous voice was becoming more and more unsettled, and her breathing was getting faster,

"... then... then... h-he..."

pitou could barely take reliving the event, then hisoka, piped up

"i think i know what shes trying to say, think about gons intentions, they are not to kill, they are to damage, scar, traumatize, what does all these things?" hisoka put on a strange perverted smile,

"GON WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" leorio was pissed, for the 100x time today,

"not the gon we know, but assuming that he has restrictions maybe he would, remember, gon already did something out of character today, he tried to kill everyone" morel had a point, he had already done something of arguably equal malice, pitou did not speak anymore,

"we had better leave- oh and don't leave pitou here, you know what happens when you leave cats in boxes hehehe" hisoka made a poor joke, no one was amused.

they were ported out to a small abandoned village in NGL, it was their base of operations for the time, they were prepared to search the whole continent if that's what it took, that was no longer necessary, now it was just a place to regroup and come up with a plan of attack,

it was a place they thought safe to leave pitou for the time, it was not worth mentioning it to the government and having to deal with the immense paperwork and general chimera ant hatred.

"ok, should be the best place, no one is here, there's enough food and water to go around, and gon is on the other side of the continent, no way he could know your here, see ya'" knuckle and the group departed, leaving wing hisoka and pitou in the base,

"i need to train... can't be fighting an opponent i can't kill can i?" "hisoka your not going to-" hisoka ran off into the mountains, this left wing and pitou

"hisoka! come back here!" wing was cross, not mad, not raging, just simple, plain, cross

"great, i may be very educated in the ways of nen but i'm not particularly strong... great..."

time went by, the sun set, pitou went to sleep in one of the huts, and wing got hungry, so he went to make himself dinner, he was cooking some of the local rice... the a shadowy figure came up behind him **WHACK!** it was gon... he had managed to find them, he must have dashed all across the country to find pitou,

he did not kill wing, pitou would smell the blood and run, so he did not bother, gon made his way to neferpitous location

**in the hut**

pitou was sleeping soundly for the first time in 6 days,

gon crept closer, his carapace had sleekend, it was no longer hard, but more of a sleek, bluish black, thick skin, he was looking less like gon by the second, he no longer had any resemblance to his childish physic,

his arms had become stronger, and claws sharper, his legs were longer and bigger, even his feet were clawed at this point, this was much different than the gon she saw back then

her eyes started to open, then they went wide in shock,

"_this is it, i should have enjoyed my freedom more... i should have kept running... i should have taken the risk myself and gone to become a hunter or something... i should have left the burnt past behind me, moved on... got a life... rather than do nothing but sulk all day in my melancholy..._"

he just stood there, tension building,

(**A/N:if i could put music on this, HxH ost illusion would go here, its the piece that plays when the ugly blue guy shows kurapika his fake phantom troup tatoo**)

she made a dash to get passed him, but he caught her,

he repeated the process from last time, ripping her coat apart again, pitou struggled in his grasp, he went over to the back of the hut, spun her around, and sat down, it was obvious that he had no regard for the other items of clothing pitou wore, he positioned his rod beneath her, then he forced his rod through her shorts, and into her anus,

it caught pitou off guard, it hurt like hell, he put his hands under her legs and lifted her up, although her hands were free, they were shaking too much to be of any use, he then dropped her down, thrusting the rod deep inside her, she could feel the now larger protrusions move around inside her, it was no less humiliating than before,

he repeated this process, lift, drop, repeat, pitou noticed the pain slipping, making way for something far worse, the only thing more humiliating than being raped, was being raped _and liking it _she felt a great deal of shame here, she started to mewl, and after awhile could no longer have any control,

she started to moan, she even started to move herself in unison, all of her logic and what was left of her pride told her to struggle, to stop, but it was too much, eventually gon leaned back onto the wall and turned pitou, at this point she had a cognitive dissonance, two conflicting opinions,

"_what am i doing? i should be taking this chance to run! _**ahhhh iv'e never felt so alive! even in my fight against kite nothing like this has ever befallen me **_NO i can't think like this! i cannot let myself become overwhelmed! _**i wonder what other "things" we can do? **_NO NO NO this is not what i want i can't!_"

eventually, the new, shameless opinion won out, she lifted herself up, and dropped herself down, this process repeated, the voice in her head telling her "_pitou! get yourself together! wake up!_" gon grabbed her back, turned around and put her to the wall, and began ramming his entire length in and out,

she could feel everything more clearly now, every subtle bump, every thrust, everything the protrusions crossed over, then he finished, releasing a large amount of a strange blue liquid, and after pulling her off of his rod, put her on the floor,

although the feeling of the liquid within her, and the great rush she had at the time was quite pleasant, without a constant supply of this feeling, her normal mind started to regain control, she was more ashamed of this than anything else up to this point, she felt as though she had abandoned her post, like a traitor,

she did not fall unconscious this time, she stayed perfectly awake, gon just left, almost looking dejected himself, she cried until morning.


	8. cognitive dissonance

**A/N: this chapter may make me change the genre types, why? you'll see, but this chapter is going to make the focus pan to an unexpected character :)  
>also, who are those 3 people that read my newest chapters minuets after they are posted? thank you guys :) man, this story has more views than any of my YT videos, : anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**cognitive dissonance**

gon walked out of the hut, and into the forest, he walked for miles, until he came to a lake, he looked at his own reflection, he barely resembled gon anymore, his face only had small likenesses to his original,

his nose was all but gone, his hair no longer stood up in the spiky fashion it used to, his arms, though lean, were long, his hands large and clawed, his body was rugged and sleek, his legs were large and his feet had suffered the same fate as his hands, none of it looked human anymore

_he was not gon anymore _he was something else...

that was when a part of him started to regain its hold, his super-ego(**the morals and lessons that the role models give to the child, its what makes you feel guilt for doing something out of line**), that was overwhelmed by his id (**selfish desires, such as revenge, even if its revenge for someone else, its still selfish**)

his reason for hatred still existed, he still hated pitou, but his anger had run dry, giving way for him to regain some thought, he had realized what he had done, that he had selfishly given up his humanity for revenge, rather than keep it for his friends sake...

gon did not remember much, or, at least his super-ego did not remember much, but when he started to regain higher thought, the first thing he saw, was pitou, crying on the floor, confused and scared, asking himself "_did i do this?_" he went over and saw wing knocked out, "_did i do that?!_"

so he went far away, still ignorant to his form, it was the last straw for poor gons super-ego, he burst out into tears, in shame, ashamed of becoming a monster, ashamed of what he had become _ashamed that he knew he would do it again _

**back at the camp**

after hearing about sightings of some strange creature around what was left of NGL, killua and knuckle rushed back to the camp, feeling stupid the had left, hoping to get there before anything serious went down, when they saw the camp, the first thing they saw was wing on the ground

"WING!" killua was concerned about his current condition

"uuaaghh i'm sorry master bisky i wont do it again" wing started to regain consciousness, "phew" now they knew he was alright,

"wheres pitou?" "huuh... ghaaa my head... she was sleeping in the tent last i saw her... feels like i took a jajanken to the cranium..."

"yea, maybe you did."

they looked inside to see a depressing scene, now they could not deny what gons tactic was,

pitou was curled up on the floor, barely making a sound, her coat was ripped in half, and there was a kind of blue liquid on and around pitou, it was not blood, it was too... thick...

"DAMMIT! where was hisoka?" knuckle said ticked off that the annoying clown had left them alone, "hey, _we _were the ones that thought they would be totally safe here..."

knuckle growled, realizing that they had underestimated gon,

"i say we go to a city next, that will make it harder for him to find her, assuming he kept wing alive to avoid waking pitou, he wont make much of a fuss..." killua had a point, they now knew something about how he acted,

"oi, pitou, wake up," "..." she shifted a little, curling up even more, "you'll be an easy target if you stay here we gotta move!"

pitou got up, it was then and only then that knuckle realized that she was topless, he started blushing, his face was so red, you could have mistaken him for a strawberry,

killua was pretty unfazed, "oi, knuckle, give pitou your coat, not like you keep it on long enough to be any use to you," knuckle did as killua said, they needed to move out, and fast, "were gonna go to a city somewhere in a close by state, we can't stay here any longer, sorry about this... we made a bad decision,"

their next destination was a small city called jag-eun dosi (**korean: small city**)

they traveled for a few days, many thoughts plague pitous mind, "_was this his plan?_" "_why did i lose control?_" "_am i losing my mind?_" "**_but it felt so good!_**" "_why do thoughts like that keep popping up..._"

along the road she had once again repaired her clothing, at least her hatsu had _some _use, then something happened that ripped her from her thoughts, "HEEEEEY" leorio was in the city waiting for them, "hurry up guys iv'e been here for 3 days waiting! i just ran out of cash and i'm hungry as hell!"

"okay okay! lets get some food!" knuckle could agree, there was not really that much to eat while traveling, they came to a small restaurant in the street, it had plenty on the menu, leorio and knuckle both dug into an impossibly large chicken, killua just got some sweet stuff from a vending machine,

wing had a normal sized but pricey peking duck, pitou... was surprisingly less concerned about looking out for gon than she was feasting on a MASSIVE piece of meat! she barely ate anything since the ribs back at the old search tent,

the pace she ate it was frightening...

"how do you fit so much food in such a small body?"

"hey, i once ate a spaghetti almost my size back on greed island!" killua had a point

"and ants do store huge amounts of food in there bodies as storage," wing also had a point

"but shes not even getting any bigger!" leorio was right, she had already downed the entire piece of meat and yet she was no larger than before

"its a secret :3" pitou had perked up a bit since the last incident, a fact that disturbed her above all else.


	9. ripples

**A/N: how do you like them apples! *munch* *munch* *munch* well at least i'm not eating a lemon again... still this chapter is character development and lemon, maybe something else as well... but maybe not.**

**ripples**

it was now the evening, they had gone to stay at a local hotel, killua had brought a great deal of cash with him when he went on the search party, they could afford the best,

each had their own room, pitou was in her own room, now she had time to think... to finish arguing with herself "**the king is gone, the others are dead, why should i give any mind to the past when its all gone.**" "_NO i have to kill these thoughts! i heard the others talking about another chimera ant found inside the queen! if there is another king, there is still a chance!_" "**but who cares about it? my king is already dead? after all, if humans are prepared to use rose bombs, we don't really stand a chance in a real war...**" "_but the fate of my kind rests on my shoulders!...** but maybe this is my best and only option... ** NO! i'm just rationalizing now!_" "**but its so good!**"

her breathing deepened as she thought to herself, she would think about her mission, but could not keep focus on it, her mind kept going back to what happened, the feeling, the rhythm, the sensation of fullness, she started to drool, she had let herself think about it too long...

she may have been a specialist but she knew how conjuring worked, she used her nen to make something, it was a nen construct shaped like gons rod, she took off her coat and positioned herself above it,

she did not take off her shorts, because that's how it always was with him, no need to take them off, she dropped herself onto the rod, breaking trough her shorts and into her anus, she had quickly managed to get most of the construct inside her, it was no gon **but it would do.**

she then lowered herself to fit the rest in, as she had expected the pain had subsided, making way for this unfathomable pleasure, she then started to move up, bringing the rod out, and then lowered again, quickening in pace she was loving every moment of this, luckily the rooms were soundproofed,

she continued to move, mewling moaning, and eventually deciding that a different position would be better, she got off the rod, and brought it over near the wall, she placed it at an angle, digging into the floor, and placed herself between it and the wall,

moving down it at this angle crated more pressure, it made it more, "realistic" she started moving again this time quickening the pace, eventually she felt that she was close, so she sent a rush of nen into the rod, creating a liquid, this liquid rushed up through the rod and into her rectum,

the coldness and feeling of flow sent pitou over the edge, she suddenly felt all her muscles tighten, and then relax with unimaginable bliss, good thing it was only nen constructs she had used, it would be really hard to clean up a mess like that!

she had no shame this time, she had managed to reason with herself that she was not subdued, she was not raped, so there was no problem, but something was still missing...

**at gons location**

gon had found himself feeling something that he knew he should not in this situation, **boredom **he was bored, he should be sad, or angry, or whatever but he was bored! nothing interesting had happened since he... last raped pitou... yea he was not trying to hide it from himself with terms like 'the last time... that... happened'

no, gon was telling himself the truth, "_i feel like hisoka..._" he walked through the forest, and came to a lake, it reminded him of when his super ego returned, he looked at his reflection, he dared say that the all rounder physic he had made looked quite a bit... feminine... you could not even see his genitals now despite being naked (you thought those cloths would survive?)

he then asked himself the question "_why did pitou react like that?_" he had regained memory of that incident, and was more confused than pitou about the situation, "_was it really so good that she lost her mind for a minuet?_" this question and his appearance gave him an idea,

an idea he thought stupid... but despite being massively changed, he still retained many of his aspects, one of them, was going through with his stupid ideas, he went over to the nearest rock and using his claws carved something out, he knew exactly what he made, there was no way of getting around it,

and there was no way of getting around his curiosity either, it was bigger than his, but then again by this point he was a fair bit bigger than pitou, it was shaped like an oval with a circular piece of rock on one end, something to stand it on.

he felt quite embarrassed doing this, he could only imagine how it must have been for pitou, he closed his eyes, it was rather painful, he had to enhance it with nen to keep it from breaking, eventually he got it in then he waited, the same thing that had befallen pitou happened to him, the pain subsided, and it felt great,

he intended to get off of it at once, he knew now, he started to slide back up the rod, but once he got to the top, he let himself fall, he had fallen pray to his own idea, he continued to do so, lifting, feeling the rocks strange shape glide through him, eventually he got to his peak and- **smash **

the rock broke when he went over the edge, he could not enhance it with nen any longer due to the rush, when he had calmed down he looked, and thought "_dammit... now i have to get that out..._"

...he hoped no one found out about this... ...especially hisoka...


	10. Hisoka X is X so X sneaky

**A/N: yea the chapter title is a reference to an episode of the anime, here i'm gonna try a bit for comedy, last chapter's gon scene was pretty funny in its own right, but if you have common sense, which i do so greatly hope you have, you already know whats about to happen, unless you have a misconception, there are really 2 possible things that can happen and both are absolutely hilarious!**

**HisokaXisXsoXsneaky**

hisoka had come down from the mountains to train in a different scenery, he went next to a lake, underwater training may be more effective than regular training,

if hisoka wasn't strong before he certainly was now, but then, he looked over the lake to see the last thing he expected to see in all the infinite possibilities in the universe!

_**SCHWING!**_

it was gon... he had changed a bit but he could still tell, and he was doing something very... compromising... hisoka watched intently... after gon was done... hisoka just stood there... pondering what the heck just happened...

**at gons side of the lake**

he had just removed the last piece of rock when he noticed a spec of bright colors, he looked over the lake... and saw the last person he expected to see in all the infinite possibilities in the universe! hisoka was RIGHT THERE... how long had he been there? did he see?... it became apparent upon further thought and examination that he had, in fact seen,

hisoka had noticed gon look his way "ooo uuuhhh... hi gon!" "..." this was not going to end well "_i'm gonna kill that damn clown if its the last thing i ever do!_"

the chase began, gon got up, and dashed over the water, hisoka picked up and hightailed it, although gon was _much _faster than hisoka, hisoka was _much_ more tricky than gon

eventually they came to a large crevice, hisoka was using his bungee gum to travel fast through it, gon may have more max speed and accel, but hisoka had the maneuvering advantage, gon still was not used to flying, hisoka was used to swinging on bungee gum,

"HISOKA I'M GONNA KILL YOU" these words caught hisoka off guard, he didn't think gon could speak anymore, not only that, but his voice was, quite different, it kinda sounded like a knife being brought across another knife,

"you can kill me if ya' catch me~" hisoka knew it was not the best idea to further tick off the raging creature that wants break him in half, but he could not help himself,

**back at the camp**

"uuhhhh pitou? are you ok?" pitou had dark bags under her eyes and a strange smile on her face... "yea i'm ok," she sounded tired and relaxed, "wheres breakfast?"  
>"right here" wing put plates onto the table, covered in food,<p>

"great..." pitou was obviously tired, but she dug into her meal all the same, "so, anyone got a real plan?" knuckle was right, there was no real plan to deal with gon, "no." all answered him simultaneously, no one wanted to talk about it right now,

killua whispered something to leorio, who whispered back, they were up to something,

later in the day, everyone left to try and make sure that there was residue of pitous aura in the entire city, to mask it if gon did get there,

meanwhile leorio and killua set to checking pitous room, _click, click, cli-tick _"there! got it!" killua had picked the lock and they went inside, the expected to find some explanation of pitous lack of sleep, the room... was pristine, no hair, no crumpled sheets, no video games, there was no TV, and no _liquids or strange objects _at all, (there was a dent in the carpet near the wall but they paid such a small thing no mind)

"nothing here... damn..." leorio was sure that pitou had done _something_ but the room said otherwise, "i got nothing" it was true that they did not have any idea why she was so tired, it was quite strange indeed,

at that very moment a very tired sounding voice rung out from behind them "what are you guys up to?" pitou was _still _tired, obviously she did not take any cat naps (**ba dum tiss**)

"man, guys, i didn't take ya' for _those _sorts a' guys!" knuckle said with a smirk, "n-no w-we weren't-" leorio and killua had gotten themselves into a pickle here...


	11. Dis-identification

**A/N: man, iv'e gotten far in this haven't i? when i started i just had an idea about a small fic' for a gon/pitou short lemon fic' but its grown a bit out of that and into the realm of personal psychological evolution! it's become a lot more intellectual than i originally intended, all the paradox and science reference, mentioning the id, ego, and super-ego, its gone way further than i intended! but its all good, :)**

**dis-identification**

gon looked at _itself _in the lake once again, there was now very little left of his original form, his adaptive power had morphed him into something... different...

_it _was headed in pitous direction, but was in no rush, there was much to see out there, hisoka had lost him somewhere in the forest, and he couldn't be bothered to use en, he had lost any direction it had in life, really it was confused and alone, there was no one to ask questions, no one that would give answers... and he was losing himself,

when he thought 'gon' it registered a kid from whale island, kind, stubborn, and not very intelligent, he had lost some of those qualities, he was not the adventurous boy from whale island, he was some strange creature wandering the forests, slowly losing his original identity, becoming something else,

his hair no longer stood up like it did, it kept its original coloration, but it was going down, unkempt, he somehow looked less masculine after the transformation, his arms were long but they were only thicker in comparison to the scaling from overall small to overall medium, his legs on the other hand were longer, and bigger, same with his hips,

he was only boobs and a womb away from being a hermaphrodite, and in his current state, he could probably grow them if he wanted, it was only the look in his eyes that were untouched, for the first time in ages, he was smiling... losing his idea of being gon... he had gotten news about kite by that point,

but despite the fact that considering the situation he should just let the whole pitou thing go, he still felt like it, he saw the city that the others were staying in, and smirked, gon was losing _himself... _

**later at the hotel**

"yea... what did he say?... mhmmm... so you convinced them?... great! how'd ya' do it?... ging?... of all people how could he help with his rep?... ah, i see, hes a very "persuasive" person... mhmm... yep... you really know your way around politicians morel!... ok... bye..."

leorio was talking to morel about getting off of the continent, that was the only way to give themselves the breathing space they needed, they had entry to many of the outer states, but the more built up country's wanted nothing to do with a chimera ant, that was the only problem, pitou, they weren't getting anywhere near hunter HQ,

it was in a very large and powerful country,

eventually they had left for the mainland- well i say mainland but i really mean the much bigger island, not many people had been to the mainland yet, if any

eventually they got on the airship, there, they learnt something interesting...

"BLARRGH!" pitou was tossing her stomach up out the window, right next to someone else doing the same thing, he was a normal sized man in a red suit and tie, wearing a ski mask and deerstalker cap (sherlock holms hat) "pffthe... you airsick aswell?- BLEEEEGH",

"BLAARRRGH! no i just ate ate a lemon... i don't know why i keep trying to down one of those- PFFTHEH! bleh..." (**A/N: take notes mary-sue writers, THIS is how you do a self insert!**)

**at gons location**

gon was on top of the airship, he/she/it no longer cared about keeping his/her/its masculinity, after all, (**A/N: they being used as both a gender neutral pronoun and group sense here**) they were brushing their hair for heaven sake! it was hard to do so in that wind but they managed,

gon chuckled tho themselves, pitou and the others were meters away from them and yet they had no idea! this was no longer revenge, _**IT WAS FUN!**_

after they landed they wondered what to do, there wasn't really much in the way of options here, but they wanted a day off all this insanity, so they did what any sane person would do: go to the beach!

there were barely any people there, they were far away from any big cities, and it was a pretty rural area, that's the beauty of airships: no need for runways, as for swimming costumes, there was a store nearby, leorio and knuckle both left to go find somewhere to stay,

then: bisky entered the scene, **WHACK! BASH! SCRATCH! **bisky had given a rather violent greeting to killua and wing, and had attempted to do the same to pitou, which resulted in retaliation, "YOWCH! GRRRRRrrrr..." it only took a few moments for bisky to realize that this strange cat-thing was way out of her league, "..."

pitou gave one simple response, "IS THIS HOW ALL HUMAN FEMALES GREET PEOPLE?!" "nah just bisky... owwwww..." "...sooooo who's the cat?" "pitou, long story, i don't want to bother explaining"

"well whatever, headed to the beach?" "yea, lets go," after changing they left for the beach, bisky was wearing something very predictable for her: one piece, pink, a tiny bit frilly, pitou was wearing a well fitting, not tight or loose, orange tankini (**A/N: appreciate that i went trough the trouble of finding the name, i had to look through all the bikini variants, and despite what you may think the sight of women in those strange "sexy" bikinis is not pleasant!**)

killua and wing, just basic trunks, not those cool trunks that have pockets, not those really long or really short trunks, not speedos, just trunks,

gon was watching, waiting, wondering what to do next, their smirk widened, **_this was very fun indeed._**


	12. Reversal

***munch munch munch* wow this powdered mirical berry makes lemons taste amazing! :D (if you could not tell, me talking about eating lemons is harbinger to lemons :) also sorry for switching between using him and they for gon ): this chapter was made to be a really big lemon,)**

**reversal**

killua was swimming somewhere out at sea, wing was busy trying some local cuisine, and pitou... was looking around, she knew gon was around somewhere, unlike the others the idea that he was always within 100 meters of her had stuck, she was out of view of the others, behind some large rocks, on purpose,

pitou was taking this chance while she had it, she knew that gon was at least close by, eventually they appeared from behind a rock,

pitou was nervous, the previous times had been either rape or elaborate masturbation, this new gon was more intimidating, yet less angry, no words needed to be said, pitou only nodded, gon sat down, back to the rocks,

after a few moments his rod, which up till then was missing from his crotch, seemed to regrow out from him, pitou was even more nervous than before, it was different this time, it was barbed now, she turned around, placed her hips over it, pulled her lower swimsuit to the side, and started forcing gons rod into her anus, she liked it that way, it made her feel more full,

it was also very large, she was still having trouble getting the head in, eventually gon just pulled her hips over it, now slowly sliding down, pitou was reflecting, on everything up till then, as the rod slowly filled her she moaned, the pain was getting worse, but the pleasure already out weighed it,

once it was hilted, she let out a loud moan, it was a good thing they were so far away, she just sat there, feeling it, until gon decided to change that, he pulled both of them up and started thrusting, pitous moans were getting even louder, the barbs on gons rod were rough on her insides, it was painful, but the pleasure more than made up for it,

after several minuets of this, gon sat again, and she got off, then she knelt down in front of him and started to suck, she was quite good at it, she even made it down to the hilt! gon felt her soft mouth go over his rod, how it felt when it went down her throat and into her esophagus, and how her lips worked all over it, after another several minuets of this, she slowly withdrew the rod from her mouth,

it was time, this load was going to be far larger than the previous, she once again sat on his rod, sliding down, he then put her on the ground, pulled back, and thrusted into her once last time, as suddenly a torrent of the blue liquid shot out and into her, it went far beyond just her rectum, it went into her large intestine, small intestine, stomach, and even started coming out of her mouth,

after withdrawing gon lay on the ground, sure she would not speak of this, pitou then did something strange, she made a nen construct, it had a long tube with a ball at the end, it was very plain compared to gons rod, but slightly bigger, it had a tube at the end and looked like it could be worn, pitou put this device on, put the tube into her anus, and a small protrusion on the inside into her other hole,

gon had noticed this, and wondered what to do... go along with it, he lifted his finger as if to say 'one second', his body shifted, the rod disappeared and to pitous surprise grew breasts! looks like if it was going to be the "female" here it was going to look the part, the rest of its body already fit the bill, it knelt on the ground, and bent over,

pitou then touched her rod to its anus, gon twitched, although it was not showing it, it was more nervous than pitou, she eventually got the things large ball shaped head in, gon also reflected during this time, as this foreign object penetrated its insides, slowly creeping further into it, pitou hilted, and wasted no time, as soon as the whole thing was in, she started humping,

in, out, in, out, this was gons first time with anything real like this, and it felt good, it started moaning its thoughts on pitou changed greatly during this particular event, pitou rolled it over onto its back, and started thrusting further inside, gon felt amazing, each thrust somehow deeper than the last, getting close to the edge, pitou noticed this, and heavily clenched her abs, causing the blue liquid to go through the tube, into the rod, and into gons anus,

gon went over the edge, spasming and moaning, and finally relaxing, pitou felt great pleasure from removing all that liquid, and fell onto gon, they almost fell asleep, until pitou noticed the position of the sun, "dammit! i need to get washed up and get back!" gon would rather have stayed there but he had other things to do,

NOW was the time to track down hisoka and beat him to a bloody pulp,

**at hisokas location**

*shudders* "what is it hisoka?" illumi asked, "for the first time in ages i think i'm in danger, i have a feeling gons really looking for me now..." "what? the brat with the stupid hair that killua likes to hang out with? your scared of him?" "no, i'm scared he'll catch me before i'm done training for our fight!" "he can't be THAT strong," "you need to see it to believe it illumi..."


	13. what goes around

**A/N: this ones for pitou77, who has been the longest running viewer of this fic' i know of! its really just all one thing, this is a comedy chapter so don't take it seriously,**

**what goes around...**

Pitou was headed back to the others, who no doubt wondered where she had disappeared to, gon on the other hand, was going to find an old _friend_...

he crouched, just as pitou did when she returned to the palace, and jumped an amazing distance, at an incredible speed...

**at hisoka's ****location**

hisoka and illumi were having lunch in the mountains, they had been training for days, it took hisoka a good 4 hours to convince illumi to help him, he would need the best training he could get,

"so, illumi, you heard about what happened to gon?" hisoka started to speak with his signature smirk,

"what? he get himself killed?" illumi spoke, wearing his signature emotionless expression,

"no... he's developed a powerful hatsu! he's using his nen to force his body to change to his whims! its a _wonderful _development! iv'e not seen an opponent this worthy in my life!"

"so why are you training, instead of hunting him down?" illumi was quite confused, hisoka normally goes straight for _ripened fruits _the second they are withing reach...

"well i had the chance to fight him (after seeing an _exciting _show...) but i don't think i'm ready for an opponent like that,"

"is he really that powerful?!" illumi was disturbed, an opponent like this... so close to killua... this could be bad... _but... _he thought to himself for a moment, then spoke again,

"... what if i use my needles? that would make him easy for _me_ to beat," illumi was inwardly proud that his ability made him capable of beating such opponents with ease, while hisoka-

"i wouldn't do that if i were you," hisoka's smirk widened,

"what?"

"as i said, he has an adaptive body, and i think his nen's pressure would be enough to push all of your nen _out,_"

"no one is _that_ powerful hisoka-"

then, in a time spanning as long as a butterflies wing beat, illumi felt a powerful bloodlust... and an equally massive nen presence to go with it!

this massive force passed behind him, and took his outer armor with it, illumi felt blood run down his right cheek, there was an intricate cut there...- no, an inscription! his attacker had written 'i *heart* hisoka' on his cheek! essentially calling him gay... how childish...

"ahahaha, so then, illumi, care to show us how well your _needles _work?" the voice came from the now heavily mutated gon, who continued speaking,

"true they would work on _that_ gon, but they won't work on _this_ gon!"

"..." illumi was stunned, this creature's nen was incredibly powerful, just as hisoka had said...

"o-oh! gon! when did you get here?!" hisoka asked, flustered, he had no idea gon had knowledge of their location... unless...

"i found you with en, simple, not a sphere, or tendrils, i merely expanded my nen around you when we _met_ at the lake,"gon expanded a small ball of nen that then traveled about, and coming to a small fly, then following it, it seems even gon didn't have enough power for an en that large,

"that way i could keep track of you, you had no idea to use _gyo_, then you would have seen through the _in_"

hisoka felt like an idiot now, gon's growth rate was so high, he should have patted himself down as soon as he got away!

"well it ends here!" illumi had thrown a needle, it was headed for gon, successfully piercing his skin,

"well now, what do i do with a puppet this powerf- AAAAAAARRRRGH!" gon had sent a pulse of nen into the needle, traveling back to illumi, and causing an effect similar to hitting a non awakened human with a nen attack,

"ahahaha, what did i tell you?~" hisoka snickered, although this was a bad situation, he still had a chance to say 'i told you so'

gon turned in his direction... "now... back to where we were..." gon put on a smile, hisoka lost his,

"w-well... i hadn't expected you to be here... i was still training for our fight-"

"this isn't an honorable battle hisoka, its me pummeling you for being a pervert!"

gon gave hisoka an almighty left hook, sending him flying off the mountain, and by off, i meant he was now a thousand miles off the ground! hisoka had used his nen to protect himself,

he knew he was in a really bad spot here, and he couldn't copy gon, he was a transmuter that made super strong gum, he couln't heat the air like killua did, what was he gonna do? make a giant stream of gum going to the ground? copy gon directly and make the air _sweet?_

gon flew beside hisoka, "whoa, it sure is a long way down, i'll need to help you out here!" gon kicked hisoka in the ribcage, sending him into the mountain, well, at least he was no longer falling...

"bahh... i think i broke every bone in my body..."

"no, i think that would have broken your lower right ribcage, and your right arm... lets fix that!" gon proceeded to give hisoka a whack with his tail, sending him into a nearby tree,

"well that's your _left_ lower ribcage,"

hisoka started to get up, and was greeted by a sweeping kick,

"both femurs..."

hisoka hadn't even hit the ground and gon had used his tail to give him yet another whack,

"left shoulder..."

then jumping into the air and punching him in the face,

"aaand that's your face, its not _every_ bone in your body... yet!"

gon then left no more seconds to speak of what he had broken, now just pummeling hisoka, left kick, right punch, tail sweep, elbow to the back, body slam, it went on for a good hour,

"aaand THAT should be all of them, well, i'm done teaching you a lesson, bye!"

gon left, leaving hisoka on the ground with gravel for bones, with only a very twitchy illumi to help him,

"a-ah... he's as powerful a-as i had h-hoped... aahhhh..." hisoka finally lost consciousness, completely beaten,


	14. achilles and the tortoise

**HI EVERYONE! its been awhile since my last update, sorry about that,**

**i'm gonna be focusing on gon now, panning the character over to him, while leaving pitou more in the background for awhile,**

gon was hungry, famished, STARVING! the feeling of hunger had returned to him, he was wondering the forests, not too far from the mountain he was at when he kicked hisoka's colorful posterior,

it was quite a trek, he _could_ jump, and go _reaaaaly _fast, and get to the hunter test grounds, get one of those amazing omelettes, but he was too hungry to think about it,

then, he noticed something, or rather, someone... he wondered how he hadn't sensed him earlier...

the man was thin, and looked like a punk, spiky mohawk, biker gear,... and some cool looking chain sythe things on his belt, "he must be a manipulator... hehe..."

gon knew that the man couldn't sense him either, gons power was too vast to be seen once you were far enough inside it, gon crept closer... using his adaptation hatsu to steal melereons natural ability... camoflage... he crawled across the grass, much like an animal stalking its prey... hell, he WAS an animal stalking its prey!

the man jolted, and froze up, gon was confused, he was totally silent, the man turned his head, and looked directly at him, "...hi..." the man spoke, gon jumped him at amazing speed... but he was gone...

gon looked around for a moment, until he heard the man speak again "PHEW... heeh... you almost got me, BUT CHA' MISSED SUCKA! HAHAHAHAHA" there was a strange blue energy coming from the mans lower legs... but gon couldn't sense it, he wasn't using in to hide it... he could see it right there... but it had no presence...

gon jumped again, the man disappeared again, now in mid air, gon looked around... just like before...

"I'M OVER HERE!" the man was now posed as if lounging on a sofa, this was pissing gon off...

"STOP RUNNING!" gon shouted, using his propulsion hatsu to dash over to him, gon threw a punch... the man caught it, he was struggling to hold it back, gon was stunned, even HISOKA was no match for him! neferpitou fell to his strength!... this was no ordinary nen user...

gon was still trying to overpower him, he looked at the mans arm... it was glowing green, strange... still no presence...

"just give up, run away, there's no point trying to win when the only way to survive is to run..." gon was somewhat startled at his own words, he was starting to sound like a chimera ant! (**not as in his voice, just his words,**)

"...as if I jeda! junior patron of joy would lose to a nen user!" 'jeda's' arm started to glow purple, its energy surrounding his fist in a kind of hexagonal pattern, and then an orange energy started to surround it, as the orange energy appeared, gons arm was pushed back! gon couldn't believe his eyes!

"you nen users have only just begun to discover the power of true life energy!" the purple 'gauntlet' around his arm expanded, its hexagonal segments separating and dividing, and the orange energy bursting forth from him, gon was blown backwards, he tried to slow himself down, but was unable to, it was too strong, but eventually he hit something, it was too soft to be a tree, but too firm to be a regular animal of some form...

he looked over his shoulder to see a tall woman- she wasn't human at all!

her skin was white, her forearms were twice as large as her upper arm, the same went for her hands, her fingers were strange, they weren't cylindrical like human fingers, they were almost like elongated cone shapes, she had a talk that put his to shame and what looked like to sets of overlapping ears... very long, and pointy ears... upon closer examination they were in fact, the same ears,

her head was spherical, and her body was incredibly toned, she wore what looked like exercise cloths, she wore a form fitting tank top, and baggy leggings,

she smirked, "well now... what do we have here, trying to eat my students are we?" gon didn't know what to do, he was scared, he gathered all his strength and did something he hadn't done in a long time: jajanken

"...first comes rock..."

"oh? whats this? gonna try to fight me?"

"...rock..."

"fine then..."

"paper..."

"bring it..."

"ROCK!"

"..._child_..."

gon's attack hit head on! the explosion was massive! he was frightened of this being, he had to kill it! if the thin man was its STUDENT he certainly didn't want to fight her... he feared for his life...

the dust settled, the crater revealed... she still stood...

"...well done... for a child... let me show you how a real fighter hits... stay... right... there..."

gon was unable to move... she had him cornered, he couldn't think straight, he could only look at her, as she brought her fist back, and gave him the hardest punch he had ever taken...

he blacked out, no idea if there was an explosion, or if he was just in the stratosphere... or thermosphere... (**don't know what the thermosphere is? its where the international space station is**)

"heh, frigging nen users, right master-" she also delivered said punch to jeda's face,

"jeda, what have i told you about RESPECTING other martial arts?! remember, its the principle behind the art and why it exists, and weather or not it does its job that matters, NOT superiority!"

he was now on both knees, bowing in apology, "your right, i'm sorry..."

gon fell down next to them, he had a rather bloody jaw,

"...pick him up too..." he did as she said, picking gon up,

"come on, were going back, i can't wait to hear exactly what this kids story is..."

the walked away, leaving with gon, whoever this woman was, she had power... lots of it...

she said one last thing as they left the crater, "...i'm hungry"


	15. he who walks with the wise

gon's head was pounding, but his jaw was even worse, it felt like it had been hit by a freight train... scratch that, a freight train would just crumple, it felt like he had been hit by a continent **(if he were really hit by a continent he would have been much closer to death, hes not THAT powerful)**, he slowly opened his left eye...

he looked around to see that he was in some kind of dark blue, dome shaped, room, it was like a squashed dome shape, the room was 14 meters in diameter, and the ceiling was 5 meters of the ground,

that punk guy he tried to eat... jeda... was sitting at a table on the other side of the room, reading something, no, it wasn't porn, it was a book titled _the thrill of war_ by someone called _Arma_, well, it seemed whoever wrote it like war, considering he was named after it,

he kept his eye open, but not open enough that you could tell from a distance, the woman that had knocked him out entered the room,

"ey' jeda! your reading Arma's book? where did you even get that!" she bellowed as she entered the room,

"i snagged it from ya' bookcase while ya' was lookin' away, figured ya' wouldn't mind, 'long as i gave it back-" his face was slammed into the table, "taking my stuff without telling me? asshole..."

gon had no idea what to make of this... somehow he thought he knew someone similar...

"and by the way- oh? hello..." she took one glance at gon and noticed he was awake, making the statement with a smirk,

"_crap, how'd she know?_"

she walked up to him, "so, kid, now that were-" gon thrust his arm out, trying to claw out her eyes, he took one out, but she barely flinched, "now, now, your not gonna kill me with that, hehehe,"

"like hell i can't! if i can take out your eyes i can take out your... head..."

she ripped off her own head, and still kept standing,

gon was horrified, not by what was happening, but the fact that she had done that to _herself!_

"so," the disembodied head spoke, "we clear on why you CAN'T kill me yet?" she put her head back on her neck, and the wound sealed perfectly, her eye had been restored as well,

he doubted even HE could pull that off! he was a monster, SHE was an abomination!

"now..." she ripped off her arm next, and put it in front of him, it looked like a new one was forming... "can you stop being a scared little kitty long enough to have a nice conversation?"

...man she was totally F& ^ed up!... but gon was hungry, he begrudgingly took the arm and took a bite-_ "HOW HAD I NOT BEEN ABLE TO EVEN BRUISE THIS!" _he screamed in his mind,

the skin was weak, the muscles, though lean, were very soft, and the bones were like glass! even with nen defense, this was weak, what was she?

"so then, whats ya' name,"

he had to think about this, was he gon anymore? "_whats in a name?_ its gon... yours?" "joss"

gon thought that name sounded quite masculine... "who would name there daughter joss?" maybe it wasn't the best idea to say that...

"i wasn't born with this name... its the name i chose, my old one was too associated with weakness for me..." joss looked down, for a moment there was sadness, then a huge mass of anger, but it was hard to spot any of it,

"weakness?"

"yes, i was born without my kinds native power, i'm whats called 'inert', i can't use psychic powers like they can, that's why i went further to the core of power, the source of nen, and psi: pure life energy, not the vital stuff, the stuff that makes nen, nen is heavily diluted life energy, making vows strengthens it by opening the valve more, a bond of honor, which strengthens the minds efforts in some way, its a cycle that if properly managed leads to even greater powers, you must have made a pretty strong one to release so much without years of training,"

this was new, something greater than nen? no wonder he lost, she had a complete understanding of how nen worked, greater than nen experts by the look of it,

"so... you tapped in to a more raw form of power?" "correct, i was weak in all ways back then, but look at me now, i could go toe-to-toe with arma, who, by the way is REALLY F***ING STRONG!"

this was interesting, there was no doubt in his mind, these people weren't from earth,

he spoke again, "so... what happened back then? something pushed you to work this hard?"

jeda was hiding in the corner "_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK HE WENT AND SAID IT!_"

"...lets just say the local government..." she broke down before she could move the subject away, "...is made of *^%^((^!" the last thing she said was in another language, it was no human tongue,

"THE FORCED ME AND REGGIE TO HAVE A CHILD JUST TO TAKE HER AWAY-" she picked up one of the tables and threw it across the room, going straight through the door, two men resembling samurai peaked through,

"INDOCTRINATE HER-" she punched a hole in the wall, an effeminate man with violet hair and some kind of stubby horns was hit in the face, "..what... was that... for...?" he fell unconscious,

"AND PUT HER THROUGH THE MOST UNSPEAKABLE TORTURE IN THE COSMOS JUST FOR FUCKING SCIENCE!" a great amount of purple and orange energy was coming out of her,

"hey hey! big sis! calm down!" one of the samurai looking people ran up to her and grabbed her, as did the other, she threw them aside, and screamed at the top of her lungs, any normal humans in a 100 mile radius would have had there eardrums burst, luckily, they weren't even on earth...

the man with the tiny broken horns ran in and started sending some strange bluish energy toward her, it wasn't an attack, nor was it a beam, she seemed to calm a little,

eventually she calmed down, "...thanks _Oersted,_ i lost my cool there," "no problem :D"**(yes i just used a smiley in character text! :D)**

_"Oersted?" _he was sexy... no beautiful! he was- "hey hey hey, Oersted, turn ya' damn 'attractiveness field' off! i hope ya' ain't 'planning' to do anything ta' gon are ya'?" attractiveness field?

"hehe, don't worry, i wasn't gonna go the whole way, i put that stuff behind me! can't i just enjoy teasing someone a little? and by the way, it isn't a field, its pure emotional energy, that, if you know what a _leviathan _is, you would know how it all works," he spoke in a seductive tone... until joss bopped him on the head... and by bopped i mean slammed,

"get your act together!" "RIGHT! SORRY MISS JOSS!" he stood at full attention, his tone now like a soldier,

gon was surrounded by strange people doing strange things and talking about strange energies that do strange things, it was all very strange,

he looked at Oersted, he was very attractive, but not as attractive as he had looked before... just what was a leviathan?

"all this and the NEWBIE calms the grandmaster down! great! just great! man, we sure are the best aren't we!?" one of the 'samurai' barked, he had was quite muscular, and had a blue ponytail, he was like a beefed up nobunaga!

"Ancre' calm down-" the other 'samurai' spoke,

"nope! i'm done! see ya' later! i'm gonna go see kaine and take a look at how odie's doin'! screw you Oersted! oh, and by the way, odie will ALWAYS be better than you!" man, he hated Oersted a LOT!

he walked down the corridor, there was a loud bang, air rushed out the door, gon held on, as did one of the samurai, Oersted, and jeda, joss was unaffected,

a second later, the rush of air stopped,

"well, hes pissed again, luckily knowing kaine hes gonna piss him off even more, HAHAHA" she laughed heartily

well, at least he was in with a crowd that wouldn't run at the very sight of him...


End file.
